


Almost The Best Bestie In The World

by flickawhip



Series: Lita-Liz [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita-Liz meets Trish...





	Almost The Best Bestie In The World

Trish Stratus smiled as she spotted the figure of what she thought was her Bestie and lover Lita, towelling off after a shower. She sneaked up behind her and quickly cupped her breasts from behind and gave them a playful squeeze.

"Hey there sexy!!"

"Trish... when will you quit manhandling fans?"

Lita's amused voice came from behind her. 

"Lita-Liz... that's miss Stratus.... sooo... have fun."

Trish blinked and looked round.

"Lita?"

She looked back at the young woman she was currently groping....

"Lita---Liz?.....oooops!"

The Canadian bombshell went bright red with embarrassment, quickly releasing the girl’s breasts.

"Errrrmmm Sorry."

Lita-Liz smiled and shrugged. 

"Could be worse... at least I actually like you."

She murmured. Trish smiled awkwardly.

"Errrmmmm..... you have some very nice tits."

"Thanks... so do you."

A pause then Lita-Liz moved closer, tucking hair out of Trish's eyes. 

"You don't have to get all shy you know..."

Trish smiled.

"I'm not shy...just embarrassed.... I thought you were Lita."

"We're... alike."

Lita-Liz shrugged. 

"She seems to think you'd enjoy playing with me... by the way."

Trish smiled.

"I rather think I would enjoy that too."

Lita-Liz had smirked, pulling Trish closer before kissing her. Trish kissed back. 

"Definitely my type..."

"So... how do you want to go about this?"

"Well that depends what you prefer, fingers, tongue, both?"

Trish smiled.

"Both sound like fun."

"Then we should probably find a bed..."

"Lead the way."

"It's your room... you lead."

Trish smiled and took Lita-Liz by the hand and led her to a nearby bed. Lita-Liz murred and followed. 

"Get on baby."

Trish murred.

"While I get out of these clothes."

Lita-Liz quickly did as she was asked to. Trish began stripping. Lita-Liz smiled and settled to watch. Trish was soon naked. 

"So sexy."

Trish smiled and got onto the bed with Lita-Liz. Lita-Liz smiled, kissing her softly but passionately. 

"Playtime.."

Trish smiled, kissed back and nodded. Lita-Liz soon moved to tuck hair out of Trish's eyes, smiling softly as she moved to run a hand over Trish's stomach. Trish murred. 

"So beautiful."

Lita-Liz murmured, moving to kiss Trish again as she cupped and caressed her breasts. Trish murred a little louder and cupped Lita-Liz's breasts in response. 

"So sexy..."

"Thank you..."

Trish murred.

"and ditto."

Lita-Liz smiled and ran a hand south. Trish shivered and mewed. Lita-Liz soon teased her clit, kissing her way down Trish’s body. Trish mewed louder. Lita-Liz smiled and moved to slowly push inwards and set a pace, her lips closing lightly around Trish’s clit to tease it gently. Trish mewed even louder. Lita-Liz soon sped up. Trish soon came apart.


End file.
